Declaraciones, Camelias y Colores
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Tres veces en que Edward le regala camelias a Winry sin saber su significado. [Threeshot] [EdxWin] [COMPLETO]
1. Camelia blanca

**Advertencias:** Mangaverse. Spoilers.

* * *

 **DECLARACIONES, CAMELIAS Y COLORES**

 _Threeshot_

* * *

 **1\. Blanco.**

* * *

El trío de Rizenbull juega en lo alto de un prado verde, enriquecido con el olor de las flores y los colores propios de la primavera. Tienen apenas cuatro años y sus padres les observan a lo lejos, charlando sobre sus propias cosas e intercambiando comida de los cestos que han llevado. Hay una enorme manta de cuadrillé blanco y rojo bajo ellos, como en las imágenes de los cuentos y los días de campo, y un par de sándwiches a medio comer en una esquina sobre un pañuelo blanco. Son de los niños, quienes se han hartado de comer y han elegido jugar tan rápido como pudieron.

Sus padres observan cada pequeño movimiento de ellos, dichosos de tener un momento de tanta paz en medio de tantas guerras y conflictos que merman al país.

—Sería bueno —dice Trisha Elric, mirando a sus propios pequeños andar de allá para acá con sus pies pequeños y ligeros— que Ed y Al puedan estudiar en central. En una gran escuela y luego en una gran universidad. Son chicos muy listos. Me gustaría poder llevarlos.

—Nada de eso —opina Sarah Rockbell—. Winry se pondría muy triste si se van.

—Podemos irnos todos —Urey Rockbell sugiere como la solución final—. Seguro que se pondrán muy contentos si pueden vivir juntos.

—¡Pero si ya se ven todo el día! —se exalta su esposa, fingiendo estar escandalizada.

—Apuesto a que les encantará verse también en la noche.

Los tres adultos ríen de buena gana y luego cambian un poco el tema hacia cosas mucho más mundanas, como el clima y la ropa que deben lavar antes de que se venga una llovizna primaveral. En medio de esa charla llega Winry, con su vestido de tirantes de mezclilla azul sucio de pasto y tierra mojada, y las bolsas repletas de flores mutiladas y aplastadas.

—Me las han dado Ed y Al, ¿a que son bonitas? —le extiende las manos y abre los puños para enseñar otro montón de flores que guarda allí.

En una mano hay un montón de pétalos de girasol y en la otra una muy maltratada camelia blanca.

—Al me ha dado la amarilla y Ed me ha dado la blanca —explica—. ¡Las de Al son tan grandes que no me caben en la mano!

Trisha alza la vista de las manos de Winry y ve a sus hijos corriendo de aquí para allá, haciendo pequeños ramos de flores con sus manos y molestándose el uno al otro por ello. Seguramente están discutiendo y ella ya se imagina la razón detrás de ello.

—Bueno, Winry, ¿y cuáles son tus favoritas? —pregunta su madre, sonriendo.

—Uhh… las más grandes —titubea un poco—. Creo.

Su padre le acaricia la cabeza y le revuelve los cabellos amarillo limón a la niña.

—Sólo no se lo digas a Ed, le romperás el corazón.

—Su primera declaración y le han rechazado —dice Trisha mirando la espalda de Winry correr hacia sus hijos.

* * *

 _ **Camelia blanca:**_ _Amor puro._

* * *

 **Tanto tiempo sin escribir de mis niños consentidos. Los quiero tanto. Hasta el fin de los tiempos :3**

 **En fin,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


	2. Camelia roja

**DECLARACIONES, CAMELIAS Y COLORES**

 _Threeshot_

* * *

 **2\. Rojo.**

* * *

Edward se queda sin pulgar derecho y su hombro chirria como si no estuviese bien aceitado, sin embargo, el Alquimista de Acero sabe que esta no es la verdadera causa del el sonido. Winry le ha engrasado el automail la noche anterior y él se ha metido en una pelea hace sólo unos treinta minutos, así que la culpa es suya por ser tan "bruto".

Da varias vueltas por Rush Valley con su automail averiado y escondiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón negro, no quiere volver a casa, pero tampoco quiere que uno de esos mecánicos locos de la ciudad le reparen la prótesis. No sabe si es peor una Winry enojada o una horda de esos zombies del automail persiguiéndole.

Se detiene en un establecimiento de comida y piensa que, si su amiga de la infancia se lo va a despachar con la llave inglesa, al menos quiere tener el estómago contento, dado a que su cabeza sufrirá todas las consecuencias de su imprudencia. Se come tres platos de sopa y dos órdenes de carne, se toma un montón de vasos de agua de frutas y sale con la barriga llena del lugar. Le echa un último vistazo al local al salir, para recordar el nombre, porque la comida le ha parecido con muy buen sazón y el servicio maravilloso. Ve entonces una lámpara rota y el alféizar de una ventana resquebrajado. Como se siente contento porque le han llegado por el estómago, Edward aplaude y repara todo en un santiamén, con la alquimia en la que tanto confía.

El dueño del local sale apresurado, un poco asustado cuando ve la luz de la trasmutación desde adentro, pero al notar que le han hecho un bien en lugar de un mal, le da un par de palmadas a Edward en la espalda y le promete que le debe un plato de sopa de res la próxima vez que venga.

Claro que Edward piensa volver.

En eso, una mujer se acerca a él con una carriola rota y le pide que, si no es mucha molestia, puede repararle el cochecito, porque está cansada de cargar al niño y empujar el carrito a la vez. El alquimista lo hace de nuevo, con un aplauso y una luz, todo está hecho. La mujer le agradece y le ofrece dinero, pero él lo rechaza. No lo necesita. Ya financia sus investigaciones con sus impuestos. No es necesario entregarle nada más.

Al final, Edward no regresa al taller de Garfiel de inmediato y se pasa todo el camino arreglando desperfectos por aquí y por allá. Recibe las gracias de la gente y se siente satisfecho por eso, pero sabe que está haciendo todo aquello sólo para no regresar y recibir todos los regaños de Winry y la respectiva paliza que le propinará.

Le tiene miedo.

Sin embargo, cuando un grupo de mecánicos locos se da cuenta de que tiene el hombro averiado y el pulgar se le ha caído, corre con todas sus fuerzas y ve que es su momento de volver a casa antes de que se ponga peor.

—Winry va a matarme —murmura a un par de cuadras del taller de Garfiel. Al menos espera que esté Al allí adentro y controle la ira de su amiga de la infancia. No sabe en dónde se ha metido su hermano todo el día.

A unos pasos de llegar a su destino fatídico, el Alquimista de Acero se encuentra a una anciana que, si mal no recuerda, le ha convertido el bastón en una andadera y le ha ayudado a cruzar la calle unas horas antes, cuando el sol todavía iluminaba con matices rojos y naranjas el cielo, y éste no estaba cubierto con un manto negro con destellos de luz salpicados, formando constelaciones y guiando a los viajeros nocturnos.

La anciana sonríe al reconocerlo y le anima a acercarse a ella con un gesto de mano, Edward va porque no se siente particularmente apegado al dicho de "al mal paso hay que darle prisa".

—Hola, chiquillo —dice—. Quería agradecerte una vez más.

—No es necesario, señora —desestima sus propias acciones Edward—. No ha sido nada.

—Ha sido mucho para mí —continúa y se pone a hurgar en su bolsa de las compras. Saca un pequeño ramillete de flores rojas que se las extiende al chico.

A Edward le parece un poco ridículo que se las dé a él, pero no lo dice.

—Toma. Las iba a poner en mi mesa, pero mejor dáselas a tu madre o a tu novia.

—No tengo… —se interrumpe a sí mismo. No es necesario dar esa información y alcanza a escuchar la voz de Winry a lo lejos, preguntando por él a Garfiel.

Ya es hora de marcharse, al parecer.

Elric toma el ramillete de flores rojas, le agradece a la señora y la despide agitando su mano. La mujer sigue su camino, todavía agradeciéndole, y Edward hace lo mismo.

El taller sigue bien iluminado cuando entra y se escuchan los ruidos continuos de la máquina cortadora de metal. Huele a grasa, a acero, a cobre y a plástico quemado mezclado con el aroma dulzón típico de una tarta de manzana.

Oh, parece que han hecho algo que le chifla para la cena.

Tal vez debería comer de esa tarta antes de que la bomba llamada Winry le explote en la cara, se dice. Pero la bomba llamada Winry se aparece antes de que siquiera entre a la pequeña y apretada cocina, al fondo del taller.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquiere la chica. No está molesta, pero su tono suena levemente irritado por la falta de sueño. Sus ojeras negras bajo los ojos son la más grande prueba—. Ya es tarde.

Quizás debió alojarse en un hotel y dormir esa noche en paz. Quizás debió hacer muchas cosas ese día, como no pelear, por ejemplo.

—Sólo estaba por aquí y por allá.

—Ajá —Winry achica la vista, sospechando—. Hice tarta para la cena. He dejado tu pedazo sobre la mesa. Ve a comerla antes de ir a dormir. Y tómate tu leche —amenaza con la llave inglesa al aire.

Luego de meditarlo un rato, Edward elige la tarta por sobre los gritos y se desliza cuidadosamente al lado de Winry, intentando no levantar sospechas por su brazo mecánico, pero cuando su mecánica lo detiene, casi se le para el corazón y la imagina como un sabueso con una gran nariz, de esos que todo se huelen. Sin embargo, ella le ha hablado para algo más.

—¿Y esas flores?

Oh, las flores.

—Me las ha dado una anciana que ayudé. Para adornar la mesa o algo así —miente ligeramente.

—Ah. Ya decía yo que no tenías delicadeza para comprar flores tú mismo.

Edward se encoge de hombros y extiende el ramo de flores hacia Winry. Ella lo toma entre sus manos con una ligera mueca de sorpresa y luego…

—¿Te falta un pedazo de pulgar allí, cierto?

Edward sonríe, descubierto y nervioso, reprendiéndose por ser tan idiota de darle las flores a su amiga de la infancia con la mano mala.

—Es una cosa de nada, Winry. No tienes que ponerte violen…

Pero Winry se pone violenta de todos modos y lo deja hecho una pulpa humana.

—Te hice una reparación ayer —regaña con el ceño fruncido al amasijo informe de lo que una vez fue Edward Elric—. Ahora, largo.

Adolorido, el muchacho se levanta del suelo y camina arrastrando los pies hacia las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso y a las habitaciones vacías de los pacientes, donde se está quedando. La voz de Winry lo vuelve a detener a mitad de trayecto, cuando apenas y a logrado levantar un pie para subir un peldaño; el primero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sabiendo que es una trampa y que, conteste lo que conteste estará en problemas, Edward sólo la mira y se queda callado. No está dispuesto a hacer un movimiento en falso otra vez.

—Dije que hay tarta para la cena.

A Acero se le pintan estrellas en los ojos. Su amiga es tan buena. No le ha quitado su preciada tarta.

Se precipita hacia la cocina y devora su pedazo de postre, ávido. No tarda ni dos minutos en acabar y, aunque no es la tarta más deliciosa, Winry está mejorando mucho con el horno. Sale de la habitación con el estómago feliz nuevamente y sin apenas recordar la paliza; sube las escaleras, dispuesto a dormir de una vez por todas, pero se detiene a la mitad y vuelve a bajar hasta el taller donde se encuentra Rockbell.

—¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo haciendo eso? —pregunta. La muchacha está conectando cables a una pierna de automail.

—Probablemente no duerma esta noche tampoco —admite con voz cansada pero con la mirada concentrada en lo que está haciendo. Edward se le queda mirando varios minutos más, en los cuales ella parece no notar su presencia.

Winry Rockbell es una chica tenaz y dedicada, concluye.

Echa un último vistazo al taller, divisa las flores rojas en una esquina de la habitación y se marcha directo a la cama.

Al menos uno de los dos debe dormir esa noche.

Mañana debe partir a Central de todos modos para ver al Coronel Idiota y entregarle un informe. Se merece ese descanso.

* * *

 _ **Camelia roja:** admiración._


	3. Camelia rosa

**DECLARACIONES, CAMELIAS Y COLORES**

 _Threeshot_

* * *

 **3\. Rosa.**

* * *

No es un viaje al oeste el que ha hecho esta vez, sin embargo, ha estado ausente en Rizenbull por un mes entero y apenas y ha hecho unas cuantas llamadas, ni hablar de la cantidad de cartas que ha enviado, probablemente sólo una, pues Edward sólo posee un recuerdo de ir a la oficina postal a comprar una estampilla.

Aunque Winry se ha vuelto un poco más comprensiva en ese aspecto con el paso del tiempo, el ex alquimista comprende que, a pesar de que ya no se queje, a ella todavía le gustaría que él fuera más atento y se reportara con mayor frecuencia. No es como que no estén comprometidos y todo eso. Es por estas razones que Edward, un poco más maduro y menos infantil que a los quince años, no se avergüenza de comprarle un ramo de flores a Pep, el hijo de una vendedora de quesos que siempre ofrece ramos de flores silvestres o del huerto personal de su madre a buen precio en la plataforma del tren los fines de semana. Le da un par de billetes al chiquillo que no pasa de los seis años y emprende su marcha.

Edward lo ha hecho sin prestar mucha atención porque no es tan sensible ni delicado todavía, pero ha cogido unas flores rosas que, al mirarlas por segunda vez, le recuerdan a un evento de su infancia que le parece ahora tan lejano como un sueño, tan borroso que le hace preguntarse si sucedió de verdad. Este, sin duda, es su recuerdo más viejo que involucra a Winry.

En aquella memoria está en uno de los prados más altos de Rizenbull, en un día de campo y, si bien no puede recordar qué comieron ni de qué hablaron, el día o el motivo, el rostro dulce de su madre y los amigables de los doctores Rockbell se evocan en su mente con una claridad que le asusta. Ese prado congelado en el pasado de su memoria está lleno de flores y él está tratando de coger unas igualitas a las que trae ahora en la mano, pero en blanco, las más que puede para ganarle a Al y dárselas a Winry, para que la próxima vez prefiriera jugar al castillo encantado de su lado y no del de su hermano. Ese juego del castillo encantado no era más que una ridiculez donde ellos, los chicos, se batían a duelo por la princesa. Una princesa que, si mal no recuerda, siempre acababa pateándole el trasero a los caballeros que iban a rescatarla. Pero, incluso con ello, él había querido ganar el favor de la princesa.

Tan lento como siempre, piensa Edward, dándose cuenta que, desde entonces, ya tenía algo por Winry que viene extendiéndose a lo largo de los años y que ahora se materializa en un anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda.

Sigue caminando, añorante y deseoso por los recuerdos de su infancia, por el largo camino de tierra que se extiende hasta lo alto, donde una casa amarilla se alza como el castillo encantado de su juego y la princesa lo espera ansiosa, esta vez sí con los brazos abiertos.

Después de tantos años, Edward ha ganado el favor de Winry.

* * *

 _ **Camelia rosa:** anhelo._

* * *

 **Significado de las camelias:** "te querré siempre".

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Agradezco a quienes entraron a leer a pesar del summary mierdero, de los peores que he hecho en mi vida, e incluso mucho más a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review para compartir su opinión de la historia conmigo. Aprecio mucho estas muestras de afecto en este fandom agonizante, en especial porque es FMA y a FMA yo le debo algo así como la vida.**

 **En fin, ¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **Allí estoy**


End file.
